Blog użytkownika:Kubałuba/Jak wytresować smoka: Wódz (nie)wymarzony
Dzień dobry wszystkim. Nie dawno się zalogowałem i postanowiłem podzielić się z wami moją książką/opowiadaniem które nadal piszę i możecie znaleźć na moim wattpadzie. Nie będę podawał do niego linka, bo nie do końca wiem czy można się reklamować. 28.07.2017 Dzięki za tak miłe opinie! :) Opis:Czkawka jest już wodzem. Każdy ma przed nim wielkie wymagania, w końcu to on przyprowadził smoki. Jednak on sobie nie radzi... Czy sprosta wymaganiom? Dodatkowo ze Szczerbatkiem coś się dzieje... Aaa zza morza widać jakiś nieznany statek... Rozdział 1: To ja, wódz Jestem Czkawka. Wódz Berk. Mój tata nie żyje, matka jest bardzo chora. Nie dają jej zbyt dużych szans. Śledzik nadal siedzi w Księdze Smoków, bliźniacy nawet nie wiedzą co się wokół nich dzieje, jedynie Astrid jest jedyną moją ostoją. Nikt nas nie atakuje, nie mamy żadnych nowych przygód. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem wtedy, kiedy zaatakował nas Oszołomostrach wraz z Drago Krwawdoniem. Nie wiem też co się dzieje ze Szczerbatkiem. Ostatnio jest jakiś... dziwny. Miewa takie dni kiedy nie chce mu się wcale latać, jednak nie stwierdzono u niego żadnej choroby. Jest nudno. Nigdy nie chciałem być wodzem, ale gdy już nim zostałem myślałem, że będzie trochę inaczej. Będę organizował wspaniale wyprawy, wyszukiwał nowych siedlisk smoków wraz z moimi kolegami. Jednak jest inaczej. Nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec, ja nie jestem dobrym wodzem. Nie nadaje się... Absolutnie się nie nadaję... Wstałem, chyba jako jeden z pierwszych, bo gdy wyszedłem z domu nikogo nie zauważyłem. Obudziłem Astrid, ona obudziła Wichurę, ja Szczerbatka. Wichura nie zmieniła się nic, nadal chciała latać, była tak samo miła jak wcześniej. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem mój piękny smoczek miewał czasami opory z lataniem, ale dzisiaj miał chyba jakiś szczęśliwy dzień, bo nie stawiał absolutnie żadnego oporu. Jako wódz powinienem zostać i rządzić swoją osadą, ale ostatnio każdy radził sobie wyśmienicie, nie musiałem wydawać żadnych rozkazów. Wyszliśmy z naszego domu, postanowiliśmy polecieć na poszukiwanie jakiejś nowej wyspy, może wreszcie jakiejś przygody. Gdy lecieliśmy sobie spokojnie, nagle Szczerbatek zaczął się bardzo dziwnie trząść. Nie wiedziałem co mu się dzieje, nigdy wcześniej żaden smok nie miał podobnych ataków. Po minucie ataki ustały. Postanowiliśmy zrezygnować z dalszego lotu i udać się do Berk, po radę do Pyskacza, jednak on nic nie wiedział. Zapytałem się również jak u mojej matki okazało się, że coraz gorzej. Bardzo mi było jej szkoda, bardzo ją kochałem, szkoda, że byliśmy pełną rodziną tak krótko, potem zginął tata, teraz niedługo ona. Ale musiałem wytrzymać. Byłem słabym wodzem, ale przecież wodzem. Muszę być silny. Poszedłem do mojego kochanego smoka i zauważyłem, że ledwo mruga. -Błagam, tylko nie ty, mordko, proszę - powiedziałem do niego - całkiem się poddam jak umrze moja matka, a potem jeszcze ty, trzymaj się, jakoś temu zaradzimy. Przypłynął Johann Kupczy. Szybko pobiegłem do niego i spytałem się, czy ma jakieś leki dla smoków. Okazało się bowiem, że wcześniej zostały odkryte specjalne zioła, które bardzo pomagały smokom, między innymi kiedy miały gorączkę, albo wymioty. Odpowiedział, że niestety nic nowego, ale miał do zaoferowania mi niesamowitą przepaskę na rękę, która - według niego - przyda mi się w wielu sytuacjach. Smutny grzecznie odmówiłem i oddaliłem się, pozbawiony wszelkiej nadziei. Rozdział 2: Śmierć Wstałem. Dzień był dosyć ładny, całkowicie nie pasował do mojej sytuacji. Było ciepło, owce spokojnie sobie biegały po pastwisku, pięknie świeciło słońce. Natomiast ma sytuacja wyglądała jak burza z piorunami, dodatkowo z gradem. Mama była bliska śmierci, Szczerbatek strasznie dziwnie się zachowuje, jest ledwo żywy. Ostatnio przybył Kupczy, nic mi nie poradził. Nie miałem czasu nad tym myśleć, bo wstałem dosyć szybko, bo usłyszałem alarm. Ktoś wszedł niespodziewanie do mojego pokoju: -Wodzu, zgadnij kto nadchodzi! Sam Drago! Przecież niemal nie zginął, po co tu znowu się pojawia? - powiedział jeden z moich poddanych. -Zaraz będziemy, ustawcie się na pozycję i spróbujcie strzelać we wroga z normalnych broni. Wszyscy już wstali? - spytałem się -Tak, wszyscy już są, czekamy tylko na rozkazy. OSTRZELIWAJCIE ICH! - krzyknął poddany. - Co mają robić jeźdźcy? -Poczekać na mnie, a Sączysmark niech nawet nie spróbuje się ruszyć, bo już na stałe może pożegnać się ze Smoczą Akademią. Od razu wstałem i pobiegłem wraz z moją żoną do moich przyjaciół którzy byli już ze smokami, sam wybudziłem mojego ledwo żywego, ruszyłem do nich zacząłem już mówić, aż tu nagle... -Wodzu, bardzo mi przykro, ale twoja mama... Nie żyje... - powiedział rozpłakany Pyskacz. -Za pierwszym razem, gdy przypłynął zginął mój ojciec. Teraz ginie moja matka. To teraz niech zginie on! - powiedziałem. Nie miałem czasu na rozpaczanie po zmarłej matce, bo jestem wodzem i muszę być silny i dbać o swoją osadę. Gdy już byłem blisko moich przyjaciół tzn. Sączysmarka (powiedzmy, że przyjaciel), Śledzika, oraz bliźniaków powiedziałem: -Właśnie zginęła moja matka. Proszę nie zadawać więcej pytań, teraz musimy go zabić! - odparłem. - Nie wiem dlaczego na świecie są jeszcze tacy głupcy którzy myślą, że smoki są złe. Ale zróbmy wszystko, aby pozbyć się jednego z nich. Drago Krwawdonia! Astrid leci ze mną, Śledzik z bliźniakami. Sączysmark leci z... -Ze mną! - krzyknął Eret, okazało się, że był tuż za nami i tylko przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. -Ok. - powiedziałem lekko zaskoczony. - Ja z Astrid lecę na lewo, ty, Erecie z Sączysmarkiem na prawo, a śledzik wraz z bliźniakami lecą przez środek. Niech każdy postara się jak może, bądźcie bardzo czujni i spróbujcie lecieć ze sobą równo. Wy wystartujecie trochę szybciej, a ja z moją żoną trochę później, bo mój smok jest troszeczkę chory i najpierw muszę się przekonać czy będzie zdolny latać. Gdy wszyscy odlecieli zostałem z Astrid, jej smokiem i Szczerbatkiem. Postanowiłem spróbować czy da się latać na moim kochanym smoku, lecz niestety nie dało się. Musiałem zostawić go w domu, nie móc przejmować się śmiercią matki i groźną chorobą Szczerbatka, tylko musiałem lecieć. Lecieć z kimś na jego smoku. Gdy odlecieliśmy wszyscy (nawet Sączysmark!) byli na swoich pozycjach. Korzystając z tego, że byliśmy daleko od statku Krwawdonia i jego sprzymierzeńców powiedziałem: -Jak powiem piorun to wszyscy strzelamy i coraz bardziej przybliżamy się do ich statku, zrozumieliście? Odpowiedzieli, że tak. Staraliśmy się unikać strzałów z Berk, ale na szczęście moi poddani tak celnie wymierzali, że żaden strzał nas nie trafił i nie musieliśmy tego robić. Nastał moment na zaatakowanie. Byliśmy już bardzo statku, zaczęli w nas strzelać, ale wszystkie strzały chybiły. Krzyknąłem: -Piorun! I wszyscy wzięli się do ataku. Na początku radziliśmy sobie całkiem dobrze, ostrzeliwaliśmy ich statek, ale niespodziewanie przez te wszystkie lata kiedy się przygotowali udoskonalili go tak, że ogień na nie nie działał! Śmiali się tylko i cały czas strzelali. A on wciąż się patrzył... Zdenerwowany zdecydowałem o walce w ręcz. Zwołałem przyjaciół, powiedziałem im o moim planie, żeby odesłali smoki i walczyli o honor Berk i żeby ten przeklęty idiota nic im nie zrobił. Ku zaskoczeniu jego drużyny odesłaliśmy je i zeskoczyliśmy wprost na ich statek. Każdy przy sobie miał dosyć dobrą broń, wykutą przez Pyskacza. Ja miałem ognisty miecz, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawałem, Astrid miała bardzo ostry, błyszczący żelazny miecz, śledzik miał swoją niezawodną maczugę, tak samo jak Sączysmark, natomiast bliźniacy mieli coś co nazywali Skrzydłoskrzelem. Był to miecz, który miał po boku dorobione bardzo ostre skrzydła w kształcie trójkąta którymi można zadać niespodziewany strzał przeciwnikowi. Poszliśmy i każdy, bez żadnego rozdzielania się poszedł w inne miejsce. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nie mieliśmy żadnych szans, ale nasze wspaniałe bronie sprawiły, że walka stała się wyrównana. Ja zająłem się oczywiście Krwawdoniem, reszta poszła walczyć z jego poddanymi. Podszedłem do niego, wyjął swój miecz i powiedział: -Witaj potężny władco smoków, mam jedno pytanko. Gdzie twój ojciec? - spytał się ze śmiechem, dobrze, że nie wiedział że, godzinę temu straciłem matkę. -A gdzie twoja Alfa? - uśmiechnąłem się - coś się twój plan nie udał wcześniej, myślisz, że teraz masz szansę? Berk jest niepokonane i ty wraz z twoim dennym wojskiem tego nie zmienisz. Zaśmiał się. -Pogadaliśmy sobie, a teraz mój drogi Czkawko zginiesz i przepadniesz na zawsze, tak jak twój denny ojciec. Smoki przepadną i staną się tylko moje i będziemy niszczyć tak cały świat aż stanę się władcą wszystkiego! -Ambitne plany, tylko wiesz, że świat jest bardzo duży? Ale chyba nie większy niż twoje ego - zaśmiałem się. Jeśli chcesz to proszę, masz walkę, ale wydaje mi się, że będzie bardzo jednostronna. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Ukradkiem patrzyłem na moich przyjaciół, zauważyłem, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzą. Było bardzo dużo trupów. Okazało się, że zbroje miał zrobioną z tego samego materiału co ich statek, ogień smoków na to praktycznie wcale nie działał, pojawiały się tylko małe ryski. Musiałem celować tylko w twarz. Dzielnie się broniłem, tak samo jak on, aż nagle... trafiłem go w głowę. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to zbyt miłe zakończenie, ale to prawda. Po prostu padł. Nie spodziewałem się takiego zakończenia. Pomyślałem, że czas pomóc przyjaciołom i coś zrobić z tym statkiem, na przykład podbić go do naszego portu, może dowiemy się co to za materiał. W krótkim czasie uporaliśmy się z nimi i tak rozpoczął się okres wspaniałych przygód, niektórych z miłym, a niektórych niestety z nie takimi zakończeniami jakich by ktokolwiek oczekiwał. Ale wiem już, że Berk jest zagrożone, bo dowiedziałem się, że powoli zaczynają wynurzać się inni Łowcy Smoków, nie tylko ci których znałem wcześniej. Rozdział 3: Szczerbatek i kolejni Piękny dzień. Tak jakby pogoda układała się proporcjonalnie do moich wydarzeń. Wcześniej brzydka i ponura, no może z wyjątkami, a dzisiaj piękne, bezchmurne niebo i słońce. Fajne było to, że pokonałem Krwawdonia, ale pogoda i świadomość jego pokonania to były jedyne fajne rzeczy które spotkały mnie podczas ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. Ze Szczerbkiem było coraz gorzej, całkowicie nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Gothi absolutnie nic nie wie, tak samo jak Pyskacz. Gdy Wichura ma tylko wolne, siedzi koło niego i opiekuje się nim... Piękne. Wszyscy z Berk próbujemy zrobić coś, aby moja mordka nie zmarła, ale nic nikomu nie wpada do głowy. Wszystkie wcześniejsze leki nie pomagają, żadne zioła, nic. Niestety powoli zaczynam się już przyzwyczajać chyba już do rzeczy wiadomej... Powoli zaczynam się z nim żegnać, nie przesypiam żadnej nocy. Tyle wspaniałych lat. Podczas, gdy nadzorowałem na Wichurze pracę mieszkańców Astrid opiekowała się Szczerbkiem. Nagle podleciał do mnie Śledzik na swoim słodkim Gronklu. . -Cz cz kawka! Jakiś statek, strzelają! Nigdy wcześniej nie widzieliśmy takiego statku, nie wiem co to może być! Błagam, zejdź na ziemie! - powiedział przestraszony. -Dobrze, już lecę. Nie wykonujcie pochopnych ruchów, poczekajcie na mój przylot. Spokojnie, na pewno się nam uda - uśmiechnąłem się - Thor będzie z nami - powiedziałem. Gdy już byłem na ziemi zauważyłem stojących jeźdźców. Zapewne czekali na rozkazy. Wszyscy czekali oprócz jednego... Sączysmarka oczywiście. Nie wiem jak go wcześniej nie zauważyłem, ale był już na niebie i leciał w stronę przeciwnika który cały czas strzelał w jego stronę. Wiedziałem na jakie naraża się niebezpieczeństwo więc szybko powiedziałem: -Wszyscy szybko na smoki, idziemy pomóc temu idio... Sączysmarkowi, nie chcemy przecież żeby umarł. -No nie wiem - powiedział Mieczyk, Szpadka będąca po jego prawej stronie zaśmiała się. Od razu polecieliśmy w stronę wroga i podobnie jak w przypadku drużyny Drago Krwawdonia zaczęliśmy ostrzeliwywać ich statek. Jednak znowu nic to nie dawało. Znowu mieli specjalną ochronę na statku przed ogniem. Na szczęście my mieliśmy już jeden statek który wcześniej zabraliśmy od wroga który miał taką samą ochronę, cały czas go badamy. Płynął on za nami. Byli na nim: Pyskacz, Wiadro, Astrid jako dowódca i trochę mieszkańców naszej małej wioski. Cały czas ostrzeliwali z armat, jeden strzał od mojej żony wyszedł całkiem celnie dziurawiąc statek. Chcąc zadać decydujący cios, wiedząc, że nie mamy czego szukać w powietrzu tak samo jak w przypadku Drago zeszliśmy na statek wroga. Statek ten był o wiele większy niż statek Krwawdonia, o wiele bardziej zdobiony. Był on cały ochroniony tą dziwną tkaniną czy co to tam jest, miał piękne wykończenia. Wszyscy, którzy stali na statku byli ubrani w zielony płaszcz który miał z jego prawej strony złotą głowę pawiana. To chyba był ich znak rozpoznawczy. Złota głowa pawiana na zielonym tle. Zszedłem jako pierwszy. w końcu jestem wodzem. Marnym, ale wodzem. -Czego chcecie od naszej wioski! Gadajcie! - powiedziałem, krzycząc najlepiej jak potrafiłem. -Po kiego krzyczysz, smarkaczu! Kim jesteś? - powiedział przygrubawy starzec, z pomarszczoną twarzą na której była długa, czarna broda. -Jestem wodzem - odparłem, zauważyłem, że starzec zaśmiał się - jeszcze raz pytam, czego chcecie! Jesteście na straconej pozycji, wasz statek tonie, a my mamy smoki! -Smoki, smoki, smoki. Cóż za przeciwne stworzenia, nieprawda? Po co wam tyle tych gadów? Może oddalibyście ich troszeczkę biednemu staruszkowi z jego słabą, małą armią? - zaśmiał się wścibsko. - A może przynajmniej nam pomożecie? Bogom ducha winni ludzie poszukujący przygód właśnie toną, nie wiadomo czemu. -Nie wiadomo czemu! Haha, zaatakowaliście naszą wioskę chcąc zabrać nasze smoki! - odparłem. -Jakie znowu chcąc zabrać, myśleliśmy, że nam je dobrowolnie oddacie. Ale skoro nie to będziemy musieli je zabrać siłą, teraz już wam je zabierzemy. -Niby jak? - uśmiechnąłem się - nie macie już prawie statku! -Tego już nie mamy, ale mamy jeszcze parę innych - odparł starzec, zauważyłem, że po dwóch przeciwnych stronach statku płyną właśnie dwa piękne statki, jeszcze bardziej okazalsze. Ludzie na nich byli tak samo ubrani jak ludzie tutaj. -Brać ich! Gdy wyjęliśmy swoje bronie, od razu zaczęliśmy walczyć. Na początku szło całkiem nieźle, zadawaliśmy całkiem duże obrażenia przeciwnikom, ale oni cofali się, brali łyk z jakiejś fiolki i znowu walczyli, jakby inni. Gdy z nikim nie walczyłem, bo reszta poszła się napoić pobiegłem żeby zabrać parę z nich, może przydadzą się Gothi i może wreszcie zadziałają na Szczerbatka. Schowałem je do moich dwóch pojemnych kieszeń i chcąc walczyć dalej zauważyłem, że Astrid wraz ze śledzikiem zostali pojmani i siedzą właśnie we wspólnej klatce. Patrzyli na mnie. Nie wiem czy chcieli żebym uciekał, czy żebym ich uwolnił. Nie myślałem wtedy nad tym. Ze zdwojoną siłą rzuciłem się na przeciwników, ale okazało się, że była to bardzo zła decyzja. Podeszło do mnie pięciu wrogów. Wiedząc, że nie mam żadnych szans zacząłem uciekać licząc, że uciekniemy z Wichurą na Berk i obmyślę plan działania. Smoków jednak nigdzie nie było. Zauważyłem, że również są w klatce. Tak, w klatce. W jednej! Prawie się tam wszystkie udusiły. Jedynym smokiem w mojej wiosce był chyba Szczerbatek. Ponieważ okazało się, że smoki wszystkich mieszkańców Berk, w tym Pyskacza i Gothi dobrowolnie, bez swoich właścicieli przyszły nam pomóc. Nie udało im się jednak. Nie wiem jak, ale wrodzy nie mieli żadnych większych obrażeń. Wkrótce złapano mnie do klatki, moi przyjaciele mieli poważne rany. Gdy statek już prawie zatonął, nasza klatka i klatka smoków zostały przeniesione do statku który był po prawej stronie tego starego. Każdy patrzył tylko ze smutkiem na siebie, po krótkiej chwili dałem im po fiolce, poradziłem żeby polali nią ranę. Zadziałało. Została tylko jedna: dla Szczerbatka. Niestety nie mogłem teraz o nim myśleć. Teraz musimy się wydostać bo będzie, bardzo, ale to bardzo źle. Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się na wyspie. Była znacznie okazalsza niż Berk. Wyglądała równie pięknie jak ich statki. Piękne budynki sprawiały, że ta wyspa sprawiała wrażenie najpiękniejszej na świecie. Nie wiem, jak wcześniej jej nie zauważyliśmy. Nie płynęliśmy przecież tak długo, zaledwie 6 godzin. Na smokach czas pokonania odległości z mojej wioski do tej wyspy byłby o dwa razy krótszy. Klatkę otworzył nam jakiś podwładny tego starca i powiedział: -Witajcie na wyspie Kelmeszów! Rozdział 4:Wyspa Kelmeszów Wyspa Kelmeszów? Nigdy ani o nich, ani o tej wyspie nie słyszałem. Nadal dziwiłem się, jak wcześniej ani moi kompani, ani ja jej nie zauważyłem. Może przelatywałem kiedyś koło niej, ale oni jeszcze się na niej nie osiedlili? Jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, bo w przeciwieństwie do Berk nie było tam żadnych starszych budynków, były same nowe, piękne mieszkania, spichlerze i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu stajnie dla smoków. Może oni nie chcą dla nich tak źle? Nie, chyba nie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że widziałem jak ich traktowali na statku. Zapewne są one po to, te stajnie, żeby po prostu mogły chwilę odpocząć od ciężkich prac, nie długo, pewnie najdłużej z dwie godziny. Wypuścili nas wreszcie z tej strasznie ciasnej klatki, wypuścili również i smoki. One, tak jak i my były zmęczone podróżą, ale kto by się tam tym przejmował! Gdy szliśmy nawet nie myśleliśmy o ucieczce, ze wszystkich stron były wcelowane w nas bronie. Smoki, z tego co zauważyłem zabrali do jakiejś jaskini, która była na wyspie, a smoków było z trzydzieści? Parę rozpoznawałem z Berk, a paru wcale nie znałem, zapewne były to dzikie smoki, które wcześniej zabrali z innych wysp, a ja ich nie zauważyłem. Żeby się tam tylko te smoki nie pozabijały, ale myślę, że nawet oni do tego nie dopuszczą. Szliśmy tak dobre piętnaście minut aż nagle dotarliśmy na miejsce. Staliśmy przed jakimś budynkiem, jego wysokość nie przekraczała trzydziestu metrów. Był on cały zbudowany z drewnianych desek, widać było, że został zrobiony na szybko, zapewne niedawno, przed tą misją która miała na celu zabranie i smoki i zapewne nas. Początkowo nie chcieliśmy tam wejść, postawiliśmy się trochę, ale po chwili stwierdziliśmy, że zupełnie nie ma to sensu, przypominam, że z każdej strony wcelowane były w nas bronie, a na dodatek żołnierzy którzy szli i przed nami i za nami było jakieś dziesięć razy więcej niż nas. Jakbyśmy byli jakimiś strasznymi zbrodniarzami! Wepchnęli nas tam i byliśmy w budynku w którym nie dość, że nie było oświetlenia, to jeszcze był strasznie dziurawy i strasznie w nim śmierdziało jakąś zdechłą rybą, którą pewnie będziemy dostawać na śniadanie na podzielenie na sześciu. Przez chwilę myśleliśmy - pestka! Nie dość, że dziurawy budynek, to jeszcze drzwi nie zamykane nawet na klucz, jak każdy w nocy będzie spał to się stamtąd wymkniemy! Jednak po chwili zobaczyliśmy z dwudziestu żołnierzy, którzy ustawiali się przy całym budynku. Teraz to już straciliśmy wszelkie nadzieje. Szczerbatek był tam gdzieś na Berk, chory, matka nie żyje, ojciec z resztą też, a smoki w tamtej jaskini nie dość, że się duszą, bo jest ich tam tak dużo, to jeszcze chcą się pozabijać, no ale tutaj się potrafiłem jakoś pocieszyć, smoki te na pewno chcą gdzieś sprzedać na rynku, albo chcą żeby posłużyły im do jakiś robót, czy kij wie czego, to na pewno nie pozwolą żeby cokolwiek sobie na razie zrobiły. Nastała noc. Zauważyłem, że bliźniaki zdążyły już zasnąć, Śledzik próbował, a Sączysmark chrapał już od dobrych dwóch godzin. Nie spałem jedynie ja i Astrid. Nikt nie odzywał się do siebie od czasu kiedy to wpakowali nas do tego śmierdzącego miejsca, więc może dlatego siedzieliśmy w dwóch przeciwnych kątach. Ani ja, ani ona nie próbowaliśmy nawet zasnąć, a że przecież nie będziemy siedzieć i nie gadać ze sobą całą noc (w końcu jesteśmy małżeństwem!) to po cichutku, żeby nie obudzić nikogo, żeby nam nie przeszkadzali, podszedłem do niej. -Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem, w końcu od czegoś trzeba zacząć. -Jak na zaistniałą sytuację to nieźle, jedynie mam małe rany, ale i tak to coś z fiolki dostatecznie mi pomogło - uśmiechnęła się lekko, zdziwiłem się, że nawet w zaistniałej sytuacji potrafi się uśmiechnąć. -Słuchaj, nie możemy tak siedzieć bezczynnie, wykonywać ich polecenia i patrzeć jak i nasze i nie nasze smoki męczą się wykonując polecenia tych tyranów. Trzeba coś zrobić i nie pozwolić żeby chociaż jeden smok umarł - powiedziałem dosyć cicho, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że chociaż jest środek nocy to nadal wokół budynku stoi straż, nie śpią przecież, bo się zmieniają. -Kochanie, słuchaj, bardzo bym chciała, ale na razie nie mamy szans... trzeba poczekać na jakąś szansę i wtedy pomyśleć nad ucieczką, na razie musimy cierpliwie czekać. - spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Niestety musiałem się z nią zgodzić, na razie nie mieliśmy żadnych szans. No może na smokach by się trochę zwiększyły, ale nie dość, że jesteśmy przecież jeszcze poranieni, to nie mamy smoków i jest nas z dwadzieścia razy mniej. Próba ucieczki byłaby wtedy jak próba samobójcza. -No ale przecież... - próbowałem coś wymyślić, niestety mi się nie udało. - No dobra, zgadzam się z tobą, póki co nie mamy z nimi żadnych szans. - Zabrakło mi już tematów do rozmowy, a że nie chciałem ciągnąć jej na siłę to powiedziałem - spróbujmy jakąś zasnąć, zobaczymy co dalsze dni nam przyniosą. Módlmy się do Thora o lepszą przyszłość, bo na razie nic jej nie zapowiada - również, tak jak ona wcześniej lekko się uśmiechnąłem, dałem jej lekkiego buziaka w policzek i po paru minutach próbowania zasnąć udało mi się to. Zostaliśmy obudzeni o wschodzie słońca. Nadal wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni, no ale w przeciwieństwie do rodzinnego domu nie mogliśmy powiedzieć: jeszcze pięć minut..., bo przecież to byli żołnierze, a nie rodzice, których z resztą już nie mam. Wstaliśmy lekko się przeciągając i patrząc się na siebie i poszliśmy za żołnierzami. Droga była nieco dłuższa, niż ta którą szło się do domku w którym przebywaliśmy. Zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni do jaskini, gdzie mieszkały smoki. Byłem bardzo ciekawy, jak postępują ze smokami, ale też bardzo się bałem. Minęliśmy ochronę, która patrzyła na nas tak, jakby chciała nas już teraz zabić i weszliśmy do jaskini. Spodziewałem się przynajmniej przyzwoitego traktowania smoków, myślałem, że będą czuły się tam przynajmniej trochę dobrze, że może zamiast tej dużej, ciasnej klatki w której były wszystkie razem zostaną przetransportowane do mniejszych, w które będą mieszkały same, albo przynajmniej w jakiś mniejszych grupach. Że będą przynajmniej najedzone, w miarę czyste, częściowo zadbane... Ale bardzo się myliłem. Gdy zobaczyłem, to co się tam działo zachciało mi się płakać, ale jakoś się powstrzymałem. Sączysmark chciał już uderzyć jednego ze strażników, ale go powstrzymałem. Rozdział 5: Egzekucja -Proszę bardzo, oto są wasze smoki! - powiedział jeden ze strażników, który wyszedł z rządku. -Smoki to tylko zwierzęta. Czy od tylu lat nie nauczyliście się, że zwierzęta są żeby nam służyć, a nie żebyśmy my służyli im? To my, ludzie jesteśmy panami tego świata i to my jesteśmy od panowania. Wy tego nie dostrzegliście na czas i jak widzicie, teraz czeka was kara. - mówiąc to cały czas śmiał się pod nosem i patrzył na smoki, które znajdowały się w jednej klatce. Nie mogły zionąć ogniem, bo na paszczach miały jakiś dziwny mechanizm, który im to uniemożliwiał. Nie mogły one wykonać ani jednego kroku, przez ten czas wydając cały czas różne dziwne dźwięki, których wcześniej nawet ich właściciele, o ile takowych mieli nie słyszeli. -Dobra, już popatrzyliście? - powiedział ten sam strażnik, domyśliłem się, że musi to być jakiś przywódca, jak nie wyspy, to przynajmniej tej grupki - teraz pójdziemy gdzie indziej. Chyba nie myśleliście, że będziecie siedzieć w tym czymś - zapytał, choć nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - wy potrzebujecie trochę innej ochrony - pokazał nam miejsce, gdzie mamy się udać. Było to piękne mieszkanie, bo zamkiem tego nazwać nie można. Domyśliłem się, że mieszka tam król. Mój plan ucieczki, który układałem sobie w głowie powoli zaczynał działać. Spodziewałem się, że nas tam zabiorą, bo przecież nie trzymali by nas w takim pomieszczeniu, w jakim wcześniej nas trzymano. Chyba wiedzieli, że nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi! Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w tym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach były powieszone pochodnie, które nadawały mrocznego klimatu. Cały budynek był zrobiony z kamienia, a w środku niego stał tron, do którego prowadził czerwony, długi dywan, wzdłuż którego stali strażnicy, uzbrojeni tak samo jak ci, których widzieliśmy wcześniej. Na wielkim tronie siedział nie kto inny, jak wielki władca, tak mówili na niego strażnicy, których rozmowę dosłyszeliśmy dzień wcześniej wieczorem. Nie był on władcą stereotypowym - był on umięśniony, wcale nie miał brody, nie mogę opisać nawet jego twarzy, bo miał ją zakrytą kapturem. Machnięciem ręki pokazał swoim podwładnym, aby przyprowadzili nas bliżej. Gdy byliśmy już na odpowiedniej odległości, powiedział: -Witajcie. Moi słudzy, a dla was władcy, wykonali świetną robotę. Czy jeszcze tydzień temu spodziewaliście się, że będziecie uginać się przed moimi stopami? Że będziecie mi służyć, a wasze smoki nie będą już wasze, a na dodatek ledwo będą się trzymać przy życiu, konając? Czy wy na prawdę patrząc na krajobraz naszej wyspy myśleliście, że chcemy dla nich dobrze? - zaśmiał się. - otóż nie. Przypatrywaliśmy się waszej wysepce od dłuższego czasu. Raporty, które słyszałem doprowadzały mnie do szału. Postanowiłem, że muszę coś z tym zrobić. Przygotowywaliśmy się do podbicia was już od dłuższego czasu. No i cóż, nie poszło to na marne. Dobre, koniec opowiadania historii, bo przecież nie po to tutaj przyszliście. Chciałbym wam powiedzieć, że wasza wyspa niedługo doszczętnie się spali, a wasza ludność nie ujdzie przy tym z życiem, obiecuję. I pomyśleć, że spaliły ją wasze smoki! To, co widzieliście w klatce to nie wszystko. Jest ich tam o wiele więcej. Dziwne, że się tam mieszczą, prawda? Ale to też mój tajny sekrecik. Chcemy wybić całą ludność Berk i bardzo dobrze to realizujemy, więc zginiecie również wy. Nie obijając w bawełnę - żeby podkreślić śmieszność i waszą idiotyczność w kochaniu smoków zabiją was wasze własne pupile. Widzicie jakie stoją uśmiechnięte? - pokazał na Wym i Jota, Wichurę, Sztukamięs i Hakokła. Brakowało jeszcze Szczerbatka, którego jednak z nami nie było. - Tam macie przygotowane stanowiska, na które zaraz zabierze was Mendin. Mendinie, czyń swoją powinność, wojowniku. - mówiąc to owy wiking był już gotowy. Wiedział, że nie będziemy już posłuszni i pchał nas na wskazane miejsca z całych sił. Mój plan już teraz legł w gruzach. Myślałem, że stanie się całkowicie co innego. Teraz nawet nie miałem siły myśleć. Chciałem pogodzić się ze swoim losem, ale nie dawałem rady. Serce pukało mi strasznie, myślałem, że zaraz rozerwie mnie na pół. Patrzyłem się po przyjaciołach, a oni patrzyli się na mnie. Ten sławny Czkawka, który zawsze wiedział co robić patrzy się beznadziejnie w podłogę i próbuje pogodzić się ze śmiercią. Po chwili staliśmy już na przeciwko naszych smoków. Wszyscy, oprócz mnie oczywiście. Żeby bardziej mnie poniżyć postawiono mnie przed gromadą Straszliwców Straszliwych. Były to małe, dosyć mocne smoki, ale jak je porównać z Nocną Furią? Już za chwilę sam władca miał dać znak do zabicia. Każdy patrzył się na swoje smoki z błagającą miną. Każdy pamiętał z moich opowieści, co zrobiłem kiedyś ze Szczerbatkiem. Jak słowami potrafiłem wybawić go sprzed działania Alfy. Jednak to jest całkowicie inny moment. Nie wiem, pod czego działaniem są smoki, a nawet jeśli miałbym je jakoś przekonać na swoją stronę, to nie miałyby się jak ruszyć, bo oprócz paszczy, wszystkie inne części ciała miały związane. Jest też o wiele więcej smoków, niż jeden. Nie potrafiłbym powiedzieć wszystkim, aby nagle zaczęli gadać do swoich smoków i zacząć je przekonywać. Do tej pory nie wiem, jak to mi się wtedy udało, a poza tym każdy wie, że to trudna sztuka. Koło nas mnóstwo wikingów, z toporami uniesionymi w górze i gotowymi do ataku w każdej okazji. Wszyscy, którzy stali nad nami śmiali się niemiłosiernie i zdawali sobie sprawę, że zaraz z nami skończą. Że mają w tym momencie mnóstwo smoków, a najwięksi przeciwnicy, którzy mogliby ich powstrzymać, za chwilę zginą. Każdy patrzył się na swoje smoki, jedyny ja, w podłogę. Z każdą sekundą przypominały nam się najlepsze, jak i najgorsze chwilę z naszego życia. Jakby całe nasze życie przeleciało przez sekundę. Jeszcze tak niedawno panowaliśmy w harmonii ze smokami, wszystko wydawało się takie piękne, Drago Krwawdoń zmarł, aż tu nagle wszystko obróciło się do góry nogami. Zdawałem sobie wtedy sprawę, że życie nie zawsze musi być usłane różami, że kiedyś musi przyjść ten moment, moment w którym trzeba ponieść porażkę i ostatecznie - polec. Ale to ja - Czkawka Haddock III. Jestem wikingiem. My nigdy nie poddajemy się tak łatwo i tak nie będzie i w tym momencie. Przecież musi być jakiejś wyjście, coś zaraz wymyślę! - mówiłem sobie w głowię wytężając coraz bardziej umysł wiedząc, że mam nóż na gardle. Aż nagle padł znak do ataku... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania